


Precipitándose

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: quietlyintoemptyspaces, M/M, One Shot, sospecha de abuso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Aunque no era usual, los CSI habían pasado por alto algo muy importante al interpretar las pruebas. Se trataba de Greg.





	Precipitándose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jumping guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804968) by [quietlyintoemptyspaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Mandragora HM](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4618935/Mandragora-HM) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Sara frunció el ceño preocupada, notando que Greg no llevaba las muñequeras tan típicas de él, sustituidas ahora por unos oscuros hematomas violáceos. Aunque él no parecía preocupado en absoluto, y tarareaba una canción mientras le ofrecía una taza de su famoso y especial brebaje de café Blue Hawaiian.

―Greg ―comenzó a decir despacio―. ¿Estás bien?

Él elevó la vista y parpadeó sorprendido.

―Sí, ¿por?

Tal vez se le diera bien ocultarlo. Y Sara se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sucediendo, si tendría más moratones, cuál sería el alcance de los daños y quién se los habría causado. Y se preguntó también si alguien más se habría dado cuenta.

―Tus muñecas...

Greg bajó la mirada, como si notara por primera vez que estaba mostrando los moratones en lugar de las muñequeras.

―Oh, sí ―comentó tímidamente―. Se me hacía tarde y no tuve tiempo de coger las muñequeras de siempre. ―Luego sonrió con torpeza y puso rumbo nerviosamente a la puerta, muy probablemente en dirección a su laboratorio.

Sara se quedó sentada meditando las posibilidades cuando Catherine entró en la sala sonriendo al ver el café.

―¿Es el de Greg? ―preguntó, sirviéndose una taza. Sara asintió de forma ausente mientras observaba a la otra sentarse frente a ella e inhalar profundamente el aroma de su café.

―¿Has notado a Greg... algo raro últimamente?

Catherine se lo pensó un rato antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Ha estado un poco más en Babia de lo normal, pero así es Greg.

―¿Lo has visto hoy?

―Sí, acabo de cruzármelo. ¿Por qué? ―inquirió, mirándola por encima de su taza.

Sara tragó saliva y se preguntó si debiera decir algo o dejar que fuera Greg el que se sincerara con ellos. Pero entonces recordó todos esos casos de los que había oído hablar y en los que ella misma había trabajado, y se decidió.

―¿Te has fijado en sus muñecas? ―susurró.

―¿Sus muñecas? ―La manera en la que Catherine lo dijo, hizo que sonase como si fuera la cosa más absurda que Sara hubiera podido sugerir―. ¿Debería?

Sara abrió mucho los ojos.

―Tiene contusiones, Catherine.

Lo que hizo que Catherine se pusiera seria de inmediato.

―¿A qué te refieres con contusiones?

―De las que te salen cuando alguien te agarra de las muñecas o te ata fuertemente.

Catherine se encogió de hombros.

―Estamos hablando de Greg, ¿no? A lo mejor le va ese rollo.

Sara negó con la cabeza y añadió:

―Cuando le pregunté, se puso nervioso. Y luego se fue pitando por la puerta.

―No sé... Es Greg... Ya debería saber cómo son las cosas, ¿no? Él no permitiría que le hicieran eso.

―Eh, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Warrick entrando también en la sala y tomando asiento junto a Catherine, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Has visto hoy a Greg? ―volvió a preguntar Sara.

―¿A Sanders? No. ¿Por qué? ―inquirió y se acomodó bien sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirándolas a ambas, y a sus expresiones preocupadas―. ¿Le pasó algo?

―Es posible... ―empezó Catherine lentamente― que sufra de abusos.

Warrick se enderezó y exclamó entre dientes:

―¿Qué? ¿Por quién?

Sara se encogió de hombros.

―No sé. Pero tiene esas contusiones en las muñecas... ―agregó perdiendo la voz y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―¿Alguien ha hablado con él?

Y entonces fue Catherine quien se encogió de hombros y dijo, tras darle un sorbo al café:

―Y evidentemente, no quiso hablar de ello.

―Bueno, eso es tan... ¿Sanders? ―mencionó, y luego negó con la cabeza―. No, no puede ser. ―Se levantó e hizo señas a Nick para que también entrara en la sala―. Nick, ven aquí.

El aludido sonrió y dejó su chaqueta en una de las sillas mientras se dirigía directo hacia el café.

―¡Hala! ¿Sabe Greg que ha dejado su café aquí solo? ―Y sin esperar respuesta, se sirvió una taza y se sentó, notando entonces el tenso silencio a su alrededor―. Eh, ¿qué pasa, hombre? ―le preguntó a Warrick, quien se removía inquieto, de nuevo en su silla.

―Se trata de Greg ―formuló Sara, con un nudo en la garganta.

Nick se limitó a sonreír y cuestionar:

―¿Sí? ¿Qué le pasa? ―Pero nadie le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Greg?

Catherine suspiró y expuso con calma:

―Tiene cardenales en las muñecas, Nick.

―Creemos que puede estar envuelto en una relación abusiva ―agregó Sara.

―¿Greggo? Eso es imposible, hombre ―exclamó y se echó a reír―. Le irá la marcha.

Warrick frunció el ceño y se rascó el cogote, mirando a Nick.

―Ahora que lo dices... ―añadió, volviéndose hacia la rubia―. Cath, creo que también lo vi cojeando el otro día.

Nick arqueó las cejas.

―¿Seguro que no fue otro de los experimentos de Grissom?

―¿Es esto una broma para ti? ―explotó de repente incrédula Sara―. ¿Greg podría estar en peligro y tú te ríes de él? ¡Creía que eras su amigo!

Nick se levantó bruscamente, ya sin sonrisa alguna, y cogió la chaqueta y su taza de café.

―Soy su amigo y por eso sé que no lo están maltratando.

―Ah, y tú te darías cuenta al momento, ¿no?

Nick sonrió, mirándola fijamente.

―Greggo no es la clase de persona que permitiría algo así. A no ser, claro, que él mismo lo quiera ―añadió yéndose, pero mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, Sara también se levantó furiosa.

―Nadie lo quiere, Nick.

Pero al aludido no pareció importarle, ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la sala.

―Hay quien sí lo quiere ―reafirmó y luego se fue.

―¿Os lo podéis creer? ―interpeló la morena a los otros dos, con el dedo apuntando a la puerta.

―¿Sabéis? ―comentó Catherine―. Nicky también ha estado actuando raro últimamente.

Pero Warrick la detuvo con la mano.

―No creerás que... No, no. Nick no sería capaz. No esa clase de cosa.

Si bien ya nadie estaba seguro de nada.

Grissom entró en ese momento en la sala y frunció el ceño a su equipo que estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa.

―¿No tenéis nada que hacer? ―cuestionó.

Catherine lo miró.

―Oye, Gil. ¿Has notado algo raro en Nicky y Greg últimamente?

―No ―respondió, como si fuera obvio.

―Vale, ¿pero has notado alguna marca o... digamos, algún tipo de cardenal, en alguno de los dos?

Grissom frunció el ceño, mirándolos curioso.

―No más de los usuales. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Sara enarcó ambas cejas.

―¿Qué quieres decir con «no más de los usuales»?

En ese mismo momento Greg y Nick se cruzaron en el pasillo. El primero sonreía mientras se disponía a entrar en la sala de descanso, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Nick lo agarró del brazo, tiró de él y presionó algo en la palma de su mano.

―Te las olvidaste anoche ―articuló Nick, frunciendo el ceño a su público.

―¡Ah! ¡Me preguntaba dónde las habría dejado! ―exclamó Greg, poniéndose las muñequeras y dedicándole al otro una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―La próxima vez intenta buscar debajo de la cama ―le sugirió Nick―, dónde las dejaste.

Greg se limitó a sonreír, y moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva añadió:

―Deberías ver qué más he escondido en tu cuarto...

Nick puso los ojos en blanco, finalmente soltándole el brazo a su Greg, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva del resto mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. Greg los miró entonces con cara de pocos amigos.

―Lo habéis asustado. ¿Qué le habéis dicho?

Pero ignorándolo, Grissom se volvió hacia Sara y adicionó:

―Significa que tienen una relación sana.

―¿Relación? ¿Quién? ―inquirió Greg curioso.

―¿Pero tú has visto sus muñecas? ―exclamó Sara incrédula―. ¿Qué clase de relación sana te deja marcas en las muñecas?

―¿Estáis hablando de mí? ―intercaló Greg, observando a los otros cuatro―. Me halaga, de verdad, pero no es lo que creéis.

―Una relación sana ―reiteró Grissom, como si Greg nunca hubiera dicho nada.

―Sí ―admitió el joven―. Y también muy activa sexualmente.

Catherine se rió, Warrick negó con la cabeza y Sara intentó protestar, pero Greg no la dejó.

―¿Sabes cuánto tuve que rogarle para conseguir que usara las esposas? Y en serio, para ser un expoli, no tiene unas tendencias muy agresivas. Una lástima, la verdad, porque me hubieran venido de perlas anoche...

Y al irse, Sara se permitió abrir la mandíbula.

―Como dije, una relación sana.

Fin


End file.
